bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Priceline.Negotiator13
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sōsuke Aizen page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 19:14, March 16, 2011 Edits All changes to profile pictures must be discussed and agreed upon before being changed.-- First, please sign your posts. This can be done by placing four tildes at the end of your post like this ~~~~. You can discuss the changes at the blue link I provided above.-- That wasn't God talking on his talk page, that was another member vandalising it with abuse!! This is why we require people to sign their posts with four tildes (~) at the end of their posts on talk pages, so that mix ups like this don't happen!! God will always sign his correspondence with you!! If you want you can also put the fair use policy on that Aizen image because it is a good picture!! What episode is it from?? SunXia (talk) 19:42, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, as SunXia said. The use commenting on my talk page was another user upset that I informed him of the policies of the site. I have went and signed the unsigned posts there to make it more clear. Sorry for the confusion. As for your image. I placed delete tags on it because it has no license. If you want to remove those tags, you will need to put the proper Template:Fair use and Template:Fair use rationale on them. The Rationale will always appear in the summary box when you are uploading an image. Just fill that out when you upload images. Then there is a drop down box for the fair use. If you need help just ask.-- RE: Aizen's Picture I completely understand, all this Fair Use was mind boggling when I first joined but it's easy to make sense of once you get the hang of it!! It's because legally the image belongs to Kubo and Studio Pierrot and we're using it here!! I'll see if I can find which episode it was from, but you think it was around the time not long after they entered Hueco Mundo?? It is a good image and you can use it on your page with the fair use, the profile picture that is currently used is from the latest arcs and because the animation styles have evolved over the years of bleach, we like to keep the profile images as updated as possible!! If there's anything of the template you don't understand, just ask me, I upload a lot of pictures for the articles these days so I can help out in if I can!! SunXia (talk) 21:30, March 16, 2011 (UTC)